Greast Arc
Greast Arc is the third story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Greast, Ganelon's devoted follower and strategist, orders his army to prey on an exhausted Moonlight Knights after their success in repelling the invading Sachstein Army from Western Brune, resulting the coalition army's first defeat.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5Light Novel Volume 13 As both Tigre and Elen are separated from their army due to that very chaos, leaving the Moonlight Knight without its commanders, Elen is captured by Greast as a prisoner and she had to endure his sadistic and perverse mistreatment and torture via sexual harassment and humiliation, which nearly breaks her mind before being rescued by Tigre and MilaMila was originally ordered by Viktor to observe and prevent Muozinel's invasion from Fort Forney in Agnes. Due to her ominous hunch over Tigre's troubles however, she had to rush for Brune alone.. Prologue 'Ludmila's Ominous Hunch' Somewhere in southeastern Zhcted's boarders, the skirmishes between Muozinel Army and Olmutz Army begins where Kureys executes his plan by order his troops to battle against Olmutz Army. However, after a three-days long battle Muozinel Army does not approach towards Olmutz Army afterwards, but that doesn't eases Mila's suspicions. On the next morning, her suspicions is confirmed as she learns from her messenger that Muozinel Army has already slipped to Agnes behind Olmutz Army's knowledge, much to the Ice Vanadis's frustration. 'House Thenardier's "Last Supporter"' Elsewhere in Nice's southwestern vicinity, Greast rendezvous with Cotillard and his 10,000 to battle to "overthrow" Regin despite the former's demise in her failed coup against her cousinLittle did Cotillard and his men realized that Melisande was dead during her failed coup, even after he mustered as much allies from Nemetacum, making him as the only House Thenardier's true ally. What's more battling was that both Ganelon and Greast realized Melisande's ambition and they took advantage onto Melisande Faction forces by becoming their "ally", but in reality Greast used them to capture Elen for his twisted pleasure.. After briefing with his self-proclaimed army to crush the exhausted Moonlight Knights and ridding off Regin, Greast mutters he vow to capture Elen. Chronology 'Greast Army's Ambush: The Moonlight Knights's First Defeat' (To be added....) 'Elen's Imprisonment and Torment' (To be added....) 'Monstrous Reunion with Vodyanoy' (To be added....) 'Eleonora Rescue Mission' (To be added....) 'Unknown Battle: The Wrath of Leitmeritz Army' (To be added....) Greast Army's Annihilation (To be added....) The Marquis's Defeat, Downfall and Execution (To be added....) 'The Romance Between Archer and Wind Vanadis' (To be added....) Traumatic Elen (To be added....) Notable Event *Vorn-Greast Conflict **Greast Army Ambush **Eleonora Rescue Mission Story Impact *Since the events of Roland ArcLight Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2, Greast returns as the arc's main antagonist where he captures, imprisons, and even tortures Elen via sexual harassment and humiliation; to worsen Elen's torment, the former Marquis even attempts to break both Tigre and Elen in a rape attmept onto Elen in front of Tigre if he arrive to her cell. However, Greast's obsession towards the Wind Vanadis eventually leads to his own downfall as he not only unable to foresee Elen's remaining resistance by cutting off one of his arms, he also miscalculates the Moonlight Knights's true caliber as he witnesses his army's total annihilation by the merciless Leitmeritz Army, who vows to avenge Elen for that very humiliation he inflicted onto their Vanadis. **Ironically, being an inventor of his own torture devices, Greast is executed by that very devices he killed his victims before him and Ganelon, making him as the last person to be executed by his own invention. **Instead to be demoralized by Elen's near-rape trauma, Leitmeritz Army's morale soars even higher as the soldiers' rage its true military strength, further transforms into an unstoppable force among the Moonlight Knights Units and obliterating Greast Army mercilessly (though remain composed), something that even prompts Greast to shiver in fear before meeting his own demise. *For the first time prior her career as a Vanadis, Mila leaves her post alone due to her ill hunch a demon reappearance in Brune. *The following incident after Greast's demise gives a drastic development for those who are involved, especially for Tigre and Elen who finally profess their love together. **Elen's personal vulnerabilityElen's first vulnerability was actually shown prior Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas. Her second vulnerability however was more severe and personal as she had to endure Greast's inhumane torture, to the point that nearly breaks Elen's mind before Tigre's rescue reaches her. Consequently, she sought solace by shutting herself in a room whilst drinking, before being consulted by Tigre himself. is shown as she is severely traumatized by Greast's perverse torture, despite being narrowly rescued by Tigre and Mila. However, only Tigre's comfort and confession to Elen, which she later accepts, Which really eases the Wind Vanadis's insecurities. **The relationship between both Tigre and Elen grows even closer as they kiss and making love for a night, further solidifying their bond. **By slaying Greast and his brother, not only the noble manages to restore his and his late father's honor, he also avenges his father's death by using the Marquis's own torture device to execute the inventor (Greast) personally. Trivia *With the combination of Greast's perverse torture onto Elen and a romantic relationship between Elen and Tigre, this arc by far considers as the darkest yet more remoantic arc of all story arcs. *This arc is also fifth story arc to have two light novel as one arc, alongside with all four Arc Two story arcs. *This is the only arc where Leitmeritz Army slaughtered the entire army in order to avenge their Vanadis, with Greast Army, aside from Greast himself before his eventual capture and execution, was the first and only army to fell victim to its wrath. *The scene of consultation and sulking of both Tigre and Elen is similar to Regin Arc, only in a reverse role. In Regin Arc, Tigre was consulted by Elen after he sulked over his lost of Bertrand in Saint-Groel during his final feud with Thenarider; in this arc, the situation itself is reversed when Tigre consults Elen instead when she was sulking over her trauma from Greast's torture. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc Category:Arc Three Story Arc